


Flufftober Day 10: Once Upon a Time

by GuyOfShy



Series: Locked Tomb fics [16]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Prompt: Once Upon a TimeGideon asks Harrow a question with an obvious answer.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Locked Tomb fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Flufftober Day 10: Once Upon a Time

Harrow heard Gideon shuffling around in the other room. She dove deeper into her tome, really hoping she’d get the hint not to bother her while studying.

Gideon approached in her peripheral; Harrow dared to glance, to see her place down a chair, sit backwards in it and lean over the back. Harrow sighed, slipped a bookmark into the page, shut the heavy hardcover with a thud and glared at Gideon’s grin.

“I don’t like that look on your face.”

“Well I don’t like your tone. What look?”

“Your eager face.”

“Well suck it up, buttercup, because I’m eager as hell.”

“Don’t call me-”

“Yeah yeah, I got it. Just shush for a minute and listen, will you?”

Harrow directed the full brunt of her severe attention toward Gideon as requested, who thought just for a second that this may not be the best time. Still, she had to ask: “Why don’t we get married?”

Harrow’s brows shot up, but her eyes remained stoic. She looked away at the wall, at her legs, back down at her book; at Gideon, silently and soberly, as if suddenly realizing she was stuck in the middle of a dream.

“Once upon a time, perhaps,” mused Harrow.

“Explain.”

“It’s against tradition.”

“To hell with tradition. If the Fifth House got away with it, so can we.”

Harrow did not argue this, seeming puzzled by a different aspect of her proposal. “Why though? Why, all of a sudden?”

“I mean, why the fuck not? Do I really have to explain myself on this one?”

Gideon did not expect Harrow to be receptive to the idea, but to be given such a cold shoulder was disheartening, to say the least.

“Only if it is private.”

“Ah, so you’re just embarrassed to be known as my wife.”

“Minor correction: you as my wife.”

“There’s literally no difference. You just proved my point; you’re embarrassed.”

“Maybe I am. But I would be more embarrassed to publicly announce it with festivities and an official function.” Harrow halfway growled this, knowing that Gideon knew her better than this.

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“Where’s the fun in a public wedding?” countered Harrow, who lived on the exact opposite end of the social spectrum as Gideon.

“It’s a celebration! You can wear a beautiful black dress, the cadaverousness of which would leave everyone in awe of the Reverend Daughter and lucky girl who is marrying her. You can wear all the monochrome paint and bits of bone you want without it being tacky! Only our good friends, and I use that word very selectively, will be there, chatting and drinking and everyone will be having a good time.”

“You know that I don’t drink. I abhor every sensation alcohol brings, and that aside, the last thing that I want is to be within a near proximity of anyone with alcohol on their breath.”

“Okay, so forget the drinking then. You can sip all the water you want. I’d be by your side for the entire night so you wouldn’t be stuck out on your own. It would be so wonderful, Harrow,” said Gideon earnestly, and Harrow could not find it in herself to doubt her.

“The simple fact of the matter,” Harrow said, sitting up and holding her hand to Gideon’s cheek, “is that I do not feel a need to parade our love in the public view.” Harrow let her hand fall to Gideon’s, taking her hand and squeezing it. “We are already as intimate as could be; to be wedded is but a title. But, if you want to make it official, then I’ve no right to prevent it.”

Gideon grinned wider as Harrow laid the love on thick, and lowered her hand away to kiss it, as a cavalier would to her lord. “Thanks, babe. So, is that an official yes?”

“Do you really need me to spell it out? Obviously, idiot.”

“Sweet!” Gideon got up from her chair and hugged Harrow tight, who forgot what to do in the sudden embrace and just existed in the warmth for a few seconds before lifting her arms around Gideon and holding her close. And just as Harrow was committing this wonderful moment to memory, she felt Gideon give her a big smooch on her warming cheek.


End file.
